


'Til the world stops turning

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Miranda needed good orgams by someone other than creepy preacher, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, holy shit i wrote het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Set in S2.  Exactly what it says on the tin. It's threesome porn and nothing more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for Elle. I hope you like this babe. It's not exactly what we've talked about, but hopefully this will work for you. I probably wouldn't be this deep in this fandom if it weren't for you and this is my way of saying thank you. Love you!!
> 
> Much love to @crucifytheburn on tumblr for the fast beta. Thank you, darling. I fucked with it again after she gave it back, so all remaining mistakes are mine.

Silver steps nervously through the door, not entirely sure why he’d been summoned. Flint is sitting at the table, a china tea cup in front of him as he stares out the window. His feet are bare and he’s wearing only a thin shirt and trousers. His hair is loose and combed back. He looks at home, comfortable in a way Silver hasn’t witnessed before. 

As a captain he’s commanding, his presence almost larger than life and he’s certainly comfortable in the role, but this is different. There’s a softness to him that Silver doubts anyone on his crew, save for Mr. Gates, has ever seen. Silver isn't sure how he feels about seeing it himself up close. 

Miranda ushers him in and closes the door behind him and then steps to Flint’s side and places a hand on his shoulder as she starts to speak.

“You must be wondering why you’ve been called here.” Silver notices a slight tightening of the skin around Flint’s eyes. Miranda’s hand curls deeper into Flint’s shoulder, “You see, James and I…” She trails off until Flint puts his hand atop hers, “Well, we’d like to take you to bed.”

Silver can count on one hand the number of times he’s been stunned to silence. Of all the reasons he’d imagined for being called here, this one had never crossed his mind. 

“I”m sorry, what did you just say?” Silver’s eyes dart between the two of them. Flint is still staring out the window, he hasn’t looked at Silver once since he walked in the door.

“We’d like to have to sex with you, Mr. Silver.” Miranda’s voice is strong and sure even if her cheeks are slightly pink. 

Silver looks to Flint and actually takes a step back as he says, “And you’ve agreed to this?”

Flint looks at him then and Silver can almost feel the nervous energy coming off of him. Silver takes another step back as they watch each other across the room. There’s so much instability between them; still so much of their relationship steeped in secrets and lies. But he won’t lie to himself. He knows there’s always been this pull between them. 

When Flint had shoved him up against the rocks his breath had caught and not in fear, but in desire. Those long minutes of having Flint’s hard body pressed against his had started a fire inside him. He craves Flint’s attention and he’s realized he’ll do whatever he has to do to get that attention.

“James doesn’t bite, Mr. Silver. There’s no reason to be afraid. He and I have discussed this at length and we’re both agreeable.” But just as she says it Flint snaps his teeth at Silver before giving him a wide smile. 

Silver just stands there, the idea taking root in his brain. He sees himself touching Flint, kissing him, letting Flint touch him in return. His heart starts to beat faster and he feels himself flush hotly. He looks to Miranda. She’s beautiful and it’s not hard to imagine taking her to bed either. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d taken a man and woman to bed with him, and he sure as hell could do a lot worse. 

They must take his silence and his continued presence as consent.

“So it’s decided then?” She continues. Silver can only nod. 

He hears the chair scrape against the floor. The three of them stand there looking at one another, eyes meeting and then quickly diverting, none of them quite sure how to start. Silver wonders if he should just strip where he stands. He toes off his boots and doesn’t know what to do with them so he just picks them up and cradles them in his arms. 

He watches Flint and Miranda communicate with each other silently with a series of eyebrow raises and half smiles. Finally Flint huffs out a small laugh and approaches Silver. He tries to take the boots from Silver’s hands but Silver let's go too soon dropping them to the floor narrowly missing both sets of bare feet. Flint pushes them out of the way with his foot.

Flint raises a single eyebrow at him and Silver just shrugs. He’s not sure exactly what he’s expecting but it's certainly not Flint stepping around him and pressing his body against Silver’s. 

Silver gasps at the contact, body jerking forward. Flint places a hand on his hip and pulls him back. He doesn’t expect the warm caress of Flint’s breath in his ear when Flint asks quietly if he’s sure. Silver almost shakes his head no but Flint’s fingers stroke against his sides gentling him. Silver takes a deep breath and then blows it out. He shuts his mind off and lets his body take over.

Silver turns his head to bring their mouths together as his answer. The angle is awkward and terrible and it can barely be called a kiss but Silver feels himself melt into Flint’s body. Flint is all hard muscle where they’re pressed together and Silver can feel the heat radiating off of Flint’s body. Desire flares hot in the pit of his stomach as his cock stirs. 

Flint’s tongue slides down his neck and Silver’s eyes fall closed, head tilting to the side as a shiver runs down his spine. Flint’s beard scratches against his skin leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He sucks hard at the juncture of Silver’s neck and shoulder and Silver’s knees almost buckle.

Silver is startled by fingers unbuttoning his shirt and then a hot mouth is sliding down his chest, teeth nipping at his skin. He feels weightless, buoyed between the two of them as arousal thrums through him, his body soaks up every touch like he’s starved for it. Miranda’s mouth slides across his stomach, her tongue darts into his belly button and his body jerks at the wet tickle of it in contrast to the hint of pain as Flint’s teeth scrape along his shoulders.

When he opens his eyes he sees Miranda on her knees in front of him, hands working at his pants. She’s let her hair down and it falls in dark waves all around her. He’s struck once again by how beautiful she is. He wants to wrap his hands in her hair, feel it fall over his body as she hovers above him. He can certainly understand why Flint comes inland every chance he gets. If he had Miranda waiting for him, he would too. 

Once she gets his pants open she pushes them all the way down. She runs her fingers lightly over his cock, it’s a whisper of a touch that’s not nearly enough but it makes him gasp nonetheless. She wraps her hand around the base and holds him steady as she licks across the head, her tongue probes the slit before taking him all the way down until her lips meet her fist.

“Jesus.” The heat of her mouth, the slickness of her tongue on the underside of his cock is almost like a religious experience. He curls his hands into fists to keep from reaching for her; he’s not sure what he’s allowed so he figures it’s better to err on the side of caution. 

Silver locks his knees to keep himself still. He desperately wants to lose himself in the hot slide of her mouth. It’s so fucking good he can feel his toes curling into the floor. He bites down on his tongue to keep from screaming when she hollows her cheeks and sucks hard on the upstroke. She concentrates on the head, pulling his foreskin back so she can lick under it. Flint disappears from behind him for several minutes and when he comes back Silver feels the press of naked skin against his ass, his cock is hard and nestled into the small of Silver’s back.

Flint slides Silver’s shirt off his shoulders, fingers trailing lightly down Silver’s arms raising goosebumps as he goes. When Silver looks down Miranda is watching them, her eyes lit with hunger. Flint’s hands slide over his hips, up the flat of his abdomen. He rakes his nails over Silver’s stomach and Silver sucks in a sharp breath at the delicious sting of it. Flint’s fingers travel further up to pluck at Silver’s nipples. The tug is like a direct line to his cock and he feels himself twitch inside Miranda’s mouth. 

Flint forces Silver to uncurl his hands and then brings one of them to the side of Miranda’s face. Miranda leans into the touch, the heat of her cheek nearly scorching the palm of Silver’s hand. His fingers instantly slide down to trace her mouth where it’s wrapped around his cock. Her lips are red and wet and already so swollen. He pulls down on her jaw. He loves the sight of his cock on her tongue. He slides his thumb into her mouth next to it and she closes around both. Silver feels his eyes roll up in his head as she sucks hard. 

Flint's voice in his ear almost makes him jump, “She likes it when you fuck her mouth.”

Silver can’t even think about stopping the moan. Her lips turn up slightly and then Flint is pushing his hips forward. Silver doesn’t need to be told twice and it doesn’t take him long to find a steady rhythm, both hands holding her head as he fucks into her mouth. Her eyes close and her lips tilt with a ghost of a smile. When he hits the back of her throat there’s no hesitation, she takes him in and swallows around him. 

Flint moves to kneel behind Miranda. He starts unlacing her dress and then pushes it down to her waist. Silver is momentarily distracted by the sight of Flint’s hands on her breasts as they fall free, full and lush, and milky white. Flint cups them in his palms, fingers rolling over her nipples as he bites along her neck. She moans around Silver's cock and he feels the vibration all the way to his feet. 

Silver watches one of Flint’s hands disappear down the front of her dress and then her body jerks. Flint’s eyes are glued to where Silver’s cock is sliding in and out of her mouth and Silver watches him lick his lips. Without letting himself over think it, Silver pulls out completely, his cock bouncing in the air as he puts one hand behind Flint’s head and pulls him forward. 

Flint doesn’t hesitate. He takes Silver down in one go as he moans around Silver’s cock. Silver hears Miranda’s breath hitch and when he looks over she’s clutching Flint’s arm, eyes trained on where Flint is sucking him, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as her hips rock in an ever increasing rhythm. 

Flint pulls back and Sliver replaces Flint’s mouth with his own hand. He strokes his cock slowly as they both watch her. Silver can’t take his eyes off of her. She has both of her hands clenched tightly around Flint’s arm to hold him still as she rides his fingers. She’s absolutely glorious in the way she knows what she wants and how she just takes it.

Silver drops to his knees. He leans in and licks around her right nipple before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking hard. She gasps and rolls her hips a little faster. He pinches the other nipple lightly between his fingers and tugs. Her eyes fall closed, her head drops back and then she’s nothing but gasping, broken breaths as she moves frantically, shuddering through an orgasm that leaves her breathless.

She leans back against Flint with a sated smile on her face and tells Silver, “Up.”

Once he’s on his feet again, she watches Flint take Silver’s cock back into his mouth. Flint pulls his hand free of her dress, it glistens in the light and Flint uses it to stroke the base of Silver’s cock. The next time Flint goes all the way down his tongue licks out around the base, slides through the dark hair to get to the taste of Miranda mixed with Silver’s skin. 

Miranda reaches out and palms his balls. She rolls them in her fingers, tugging softly, one finger stroking back over his perineum, pressing and rubbing as Flint sucks hard at the head of his cock, his hand working the rest of Silver with a tight grip. He’s so close now. He feels a hum under his skin, feels heat pooling in his groin. His fingers slide through Flint’s hair to grip the back of his head. He pulls Flint down further on his cock, gets more of himself inside Flint’s hot mouth, as Miranda’s fingers slide softly over his hole. He gasps, his body pushes back against her hand and then shoves forward into Flint’s mouth. The dual sensation has him teetering on the edge.

Miranda breaches him with the tip of her finger and he comes messy and thick down Flint’s throat. Silver’s knees threaten to give out as his fingers clutch Flint’s head. He feels himself bending over Flint as pleasure rolls through him. Flint swallows all of him, milking him until Silver has to pull away.

Flint stands up, helps Miranda up and then looks to Silver, “A change of location?” Silver just follows along, glad that it’s not over yet. He and Miranda leave the rest of their clothing in a pile on the floor and follow Flint to the bedroom.

Once there Miranda lays out on the bed cross ways, her head hanging over the edge. Flint steps up to her and slides his cock into her mouth. Silver can see the girth of it as it slides smoothly into Miranda’s throat. Flint’s eyes close as he blows out a breath. Silver can see the intense pleasure crossing his features. He loves the way Flint’s face goes slack, mouth opening slightly, breath speeding up. When Flint reopens his eyes he motions Silver to the bed. 

Silver lies next to Miranda his hand hovering over her stomach as his eyes search out Flint’s. Flint just nods. Silver runs his fingers over her stomach, under her breasts. He circles first one and then the other nipple with just his fingertip. He loves the way they pucker, standing out hard and tight. He seals his mouth around one and sucks. He moves down, tongues the underside, sucks a small bruise into the thin skin of her ribcage. She moans around Flint’s cock and Flint’s hips twitch, his cock sliding deeper.

Silver slides his hand down and then back up her thigh, fingernails raking gently as he goes. She shivers as goosebumps break out over her skin. She’s so wet against his fingertips as he strokes over her. Silver runs the tips of two fingers the length of her coating them in her slick. He lifts his hand to Flint. Silver watches as Flint takes his fingers into his mouth and licks the taste of her off of his fingers. 

When he takes his hand back Silver parts her folds and slides just his middle finger inside. She sighs as her legs fall open. He knows it’s not nearly enough to fill her, but he has to feel her from the inside. 

He rubs his finger over her inner walls. She’s so hot and slick, he can’t wait to taste her. His thumb rubs around her clit, along the sides, over the top and underneath, teasing but never touching it directly. Her hips shift restlessly, trying to get his fingers where she wants them. He pulls out and then pushes back in with two. He works them in and out slowly, all the way out and then back in until her can stroke upward at the perfect angle while just barely grazing her clit with his thumb. Her body chases him, tries to get his fingers to take her faster, tries to push up, get pressures where she needs it most. 

He lowers his head, licks along the crease of her thigh, runs his tongue through the coarse hair covering her, lets the very tip of his tongue lick over her clit once. Her hips come off the bed as she moans, her body looking for more. When Silver looks up at Flint, Flint lifts his eyebrow with a half smirk. It’s all the approval he needs. He goes back to teasing her pussy, licking, sucking, delicate little grazes of his teeth all over her.

He moves down, nips the skin of her thighs with his teeth, raises small little red welts that have her moaning almost non stop around Flint’s cock.

Silver watches the way Flint fucks her mouth, slow and steady as he keeps his eyes trained on Silver. Silver moves to his stomach between her legs. He puts his hands on the backs of her thighs and lifts them before draping them over his shoulders. His thumbs pull her apart, his eyes lock with Flint's as he blows warm air across her.

Never breaking eye contact with Flint, Silver slowly licks up the center of her, gets the spicy taste of her on his tongue mixed with a faint trace of the dusting powder she must have used in the morning. 

Her body quakes and she lets out a breathy little hum around Flint’s cock as he completes the circuit again. He slides his tongue into the hot recesses of her pussy. She’s so wet inside. He can feel his chin and his beard getting soaked. He loves the slick feeling of her on his tongue and the flavor of her sliding down his throat. He’s always loved the way a woman tastes, he loves the sounds they make, the soft throaty groans of pleasure when he gets it just right.

He slides two fingers into her as he moves up to work her clit. He curls his fingers up and steadily fucks them in and out of her. Her legs come up around his head, her hips push harder against his face. One of her hands comes down to clutch at his head, her hand tight in his hair. He looks up, takes in the way her back is arched, sees how hard her nipples are. He's desperate for her to come all over his face. He wants to feel it and taste it and smell it. 

He sees Flint pull out of her mouth, watches as he leans over and licks across her nipples. He sees Flint’s perfect white teeth bite gently at each one. 

She gasps as her legs start to shake, her fingers are opening and closing in his hair rhythmically and Silver knows she’s close. He can hear it in the rising volume of her moans, in the breathless way she keeps saying _yes, there, more_. Silver feels her start to tighten on his fingers, feels the muscles inside her clench. He licks at her faster, presses harder. She grabs his head with both hands to hold him still and rides his face, hips bucking and rolling and then she’s shattering above him, crying out in pleasure her body rocks against him as wave after wave of her orgasm wets down his face. He waits until her body falls back to the bed, trembling with aftershocks before he moves down, slides his tongue into her, feels her still convulsing inside and moans at the knowledge that he did that. He keeps at it, licking into her, swallowing the flavor of her until she starts to push him away. 

When he pulls back, Flint is there, sucking his fingers into his mouth and Silver can’t stop the moan at the hot feel of Flint’s tongue sliding all over them. After he releases Silver’s fingers Flint takes his mouth in a hard kiss. He licks all over the inside of Silver’s mouth before sliding down and running his tongue through Silver’s beard. When Flint is satisfied he’s gotten every last taste of her he puts his mouth next to Silver’s ear and says, “You’re going to fuck me while she rides me.”

Silver barely contains the moan as he nods in agreement. Flint pulls away and lies down on his back. His cock is hard and wet at the tip and Silver wants to taste him too. He licks his lips and Miranda must see because he hears her laugh quietly before she says, “Suck him.”

She doesn’t need to tell him twice. His runs his tongue over the head, collects the drops of fluid gathering there and moans at the bitter salty taste. He slides his mouth down, takes all of Flint. Flint gasps above him, his hands tunnel through Silver’s hair, fingers pressing at the back of his head as his hips lift. 

Silver hears Miranda moving around, opening a drawer and then she’s back with a small pot. She dips two fingers in and moves between Flint’s legs. Silver knows the second she’s breached Flint by the hiss of breath Flint lets loose. It only takes a few minutes before Flint is fucking up into his mouth and back against her fingers breathing harshly. 

Miranda takes his hand in hers and guides him down to Flint’s ass. She pulls her fingers free and lets him take over. He slides two fingers deep as he goes all the way down on Flint’s cock. Flint groans and his fingers tighten in Silver’s hair. Flint’s hips undulate, working himself between the two points for several minutes until he pulls Silver off and says, “Now.”

Silver slicks his cock from the same pot Miranda had used and then positions himself between Flint’s legs. Their eyes catch again, the gaze holds as Silver slowly pushes forward, the head of his cock parting Flint’s body. Flint’s eyes close and he sighs as a small smile breaks across his face. The head pops in and they moan in unison. Silver pushes through in one long stroke until his hips are pressed tight to Flint’s ass. Silver has to pause to catch his breath. 

The grip of Flint’s body is so tight and hot. He can’t remember it ever feeling this good. He can’t remember ever having this desperate need to move, to take, to have. Everything inside him is screaming for him to grab Flint by the hips and fuck into him until neither of them can speak. He rocks his hips experimentally and Flint’s back bows on a broken moan.

He sees Miranda out of the corner of his eye, he’s stunned when he realizes that he’d briefly forgotten that she was there. She levers herself up and over until she’s kneeling over Flint’s hips. She reaches back and holds Flint steady as she sinks down onto him. He hears her breath catch, hears her sigh in satisfaction as Flint fills her. 

There are no words to describe the punch to the gut he gets as he watches Flint’s cock disappear into her body. Arousal wars with jealousy inside him. He wants that. He wants to feel Flint stretching him open. He wants to feel the burn of it as Flint’s thick cock slides deep. He wants the feel of Flint’s hands on his hips squeezing tight enough to leave finger shaped bruises behind. Silver takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and centers himself as he clears his mind. 

He doesn’t think about anything but the perfect channel his cock is sheathed in. He takes one more deep breath and then opens his eyes. He hooks his chin over Miranda’s shoulder as one of his hands slides over her hips to splay on her stomach. He fucks into Flint, pushing his body closer to her, her back is pressed tight to his chest and Silver’s arm wraps around her waist as they move in tandem.

Flint is gasping, his hands scrabbling to find purchase in the sheets as his senses are overloaded. Silver’s never seen him look so lost. Miranda leans out of Silver’s embrace and plants her hands on Flint’s chest. She rides him with vigor, her body rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Silver curls his hips and Flint’s shout let’s him know he’s got the right angle. 

He fucks Flint hard and fast as he watches Miranda’s body bounce until her breathing goes ragged and her hips start to falter. It’s then that he pulls her back against his body, lets his rhythm guide them all. She lays against him, her hands planted low on Flint’s belly as Silver guides her hips.

Her head falls to his shoulder and her body rocks back against his. Silver trails one hand up her stomach to pinch and pull at her nipples. The other slides between her legs. He traces her clit with his fingers, once, twice, before rubbing over her in quick circles. He’s barely moving into Flint at all now concentrating instead on making Miranda come a third time. 

Flint thrusts up into her as Silver works her from the outside and soon her whole body is quivering as she rocks gently back and forth on Flint's cock. Silver runs his tongue along the pounding pulse in her neck. He scrapes his teeth along the thick vein and it pushes her over the edge. She convulses on Flint, crying out loudly, her body seizing, breath stopping for long seconds. Her body jerks and Silver can feel her clit swelling slightly against his fingers as he slows them before stopping completely.

She falls forward onto Flint’s chest and Silver watches them as Flint strokes her back, her hair. He kisses the top of her head and then she sits up and swings herself off of Flint. Silver starts to pull out of Flint’s body, but she stops him with a hand on his ass as she gets up from the bed.

She pulls a dressing gown around herself and ties the sash while saying, “I’m going to make tea. I’ll see the two of you later. Much later I hope.” She winks at them before shutting the door behind her.

Silver isn’t exactly sure what to do without the conduit of her between them. Flint takes the decision from him. He slides one hand up Silver’s chest, around the back of his neck, gets his fingers deep into Silver’s hair and pulls him down. Flint kisses him slowly, mouths barely touching at first, just a soft press of lips. Flint’s lips are full and soft and Silver doesn’t know if he’ll be able to give this up when this is over.

He already knows he doesn’t want to give up the way Flint kisses him with his whole body, making Silver seem like he’s the entire universe that Flint is orbiting in. Flint tangles their tongues together, stroking, pressing before pulling back. Flint’s eyes search his before he shifts his hips back against Silver’s. Silver feels the need to possess Flint crawl up his throat and take hold of him. 

He sits back slightly, runs his hands along Flint’s thighs, feels the thick hair tickle his palms. He pulls Flint’s right leg up onto his shoulder and licks at Flint’s ankle. It’s perfectly bare from years of wearing boots and snow white. He runs his tongue over the bone, bites gently, the skin catching on his teeth makes Flint’s body jerks. He trails his lips down Flint’s calf, licks behind his knee, then seals his lips over the bend and sucks blood to the surface. 

Flint writhes on Silver’s cock, trying to get Silver to move. “Fuck me.” Flint’s voice is husky.

Silver puts his arms under Flint’s knees and pulls him closer, drapes Flint’s legs over his thighs as Silver pulls his hips back slowly. He grinds back in on one long, slow thrust. Flint’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth falls open on a breathy gasp. Silver watches the fast rise and fall of Flint’s pale chest. He loves the way the hair catches the light and turns gold.

He leans in and plants his hands beside Flint’s shoulders, runs his tongue through the course hair covering Flint’s pecs. He taste like sex and sweat. Silver licks circles around Flint’s nipples before sucking one tight bud into his mouth. Flint pushes his chest up into Silver’s mouth, gasping when Silver’s teeth graze him. 

Flint’s hips press back against Silver’s as he demands, “Harder.”

Silver applies more pressure with his teeth as he shoves his hip home hard at the same time. He levers his weight to one hand and brings the other up to press his nail into Flint’s other nipple. Flint’s hands clutch at his waist, nails digging in as he meets Silver’s hips thrust for thrust. Flint’s breath is stuttering out in ragged gasps as he urges Silver on. Silver rears back with a groan as Flint squeezes around him. He gets Flint’s legs in his elbows to hold him open wide as he hammers home again and again. His balls slapping against Flint’s ass as the sound of the bed hitting the wall echos around them. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Silver pants.

There’s sweat running down his back and into his eyes, his hair is practically plastered to his head. He can barely catch his breath as he stares down at Flint. His body is gorgeous and perfect. His chest and arms are packed with muscle, his stomach is flat and Silver wants to fit his tongue into the ridges of his hips. He wants to taste all of him, he wants to spend hours running his tongue over Flint’s thick thighs, tugging the hair gently with his teeth. He wants to leave his mark all over Flint’s pale skin. He wants to play connect the dots with Flint’s millions of freckles just to see how many constellations he can form.

Silver lets one of Flint’s legs fall back to the bed so he can trace Flint’s cock with his fingers. He’s wet at the head, a small puddle forming on his stomach. Silver gathers it on his fingers, uses it to slick his palm before he takes Flint tightly in his fist. 

Flint’s head goes back on a moan, “God, yes.”

Silver strokes Flint's cock in counter to his hips. He puts his own pleasure off, centers his attention on making Flint come. He wants to see it, wants to hear it and know he’s the one that took Flint there. Flint’s jaw is working, low breathless moans rolling off his lips as he fists one hand in the sheets. His other goes up, pushes against the headboard for leverage to fuck himself back against Silver’s cock. Silver angles his hips up and Flint keens as his stomach muscles clench. He goes impossibly tight around Silver’s cock, almost painfully so as he freezes, whole body going rigid for several seconds before he shakes apart and comes all over Silver’s fingers and his own stomach with a choked off shout. 

Silver has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Flint is flushed from the top of his head all the way down his chest, breath heaving out of him as his head rolls back and forth against the pillow, pleasure lighting up every inch of his face, his eyelashes fluttering wildly against his cheeks. 

He’s so tight on Silver’s cock Silver can barely move. Flint's eyes finally re-open and his body goes plaint, his gaze is sated and heavy and Silver tests the give of Flint’s body. His cock slides deeper and Flint moans again, one last shiver rolling down his spine. 

Flint lifts his hips into Silver’s with a filthy smile as he undulates under him. Silver can’t do anything but fuck into him in long deep strokes that have his body curling over Flint’s chasing his own release. He puts his forehead against Flint’s chest, fucks in fast as his body starts to tingle. His stomach tightens and he feels his balls draw up. He can feel his cock twitch and swell. He’s so fucking close now.

He licks the sweat from Flint’s chest and tastes the dark earthy musk of him, tries to memorize the scent and feel of him to fuel his fantasies later. Flint’s fingers slide down his back. He takes Silver’s ass in his hands, nails biting into sensitive skin as he squeezes himself down on Silver’s cock. Silver hurtles over the edge, body quaking as his cock pulses deep inside Flint’s body. He can’t catch his breath and he loses a few precious seconds to blinding pleasure.

He rotates his hips prolonging it until his body gives out and he flops down on Flint. Flint’s hands stroke up and down his back. Silver’s cock goes soft, and when he pulls out Flint makes a quiet humming noise. Silver only shifts slightly, half on, half off of Flint’s body, their legs still tangled together, heads close as they share breath. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Silver whispers. He takes in the look on Flint’s face and pleasant surprise washes over him. “This was your idea?”

Flint just shrugs, casting his eyes down. Silver does absolutely nothing to hide his smile. 

They end up fucking twice more before the sun comes up. Once with Flint sitting on his cock riding him so hard that Silver swears he’s going to have bruises and then hours later, slow and languid, Flint’s cock so deep inside him that Silver struggles to remember a time when he didn’t feel so full. 

The next morning as they’re leaving to head back to the ship, Silver presses a lingering kiss on Miranda’s cheek and says softly, “Thank you.”


End file.
